


Queen Of Clubs

by YungRichelle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Might add some more characters, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe, The summary is so long lol, working on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungRichelle/pseuds/YungRichelle
Summary: Clovie aka The Queen Of Clubs works as the manager a hundred year old casino which has been passed by her mother's side the of the family for generations. All the women at her mother's side look identical when given birth so position is passed down once every 50 years. In the public's eye, The Queen Of Clubs are said to be immortal. Clovie is the 7th inheritor, she decides to do a trust test on her assistant while playing as an officer under the name Anna Jacquela. Anna now tries to uncover the drug trafficking rumours surrounding her casino while keeping her Queen Of Clubs profile low.





	Queen Of Clubs

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so Hi! I'm Yung. I've recently decided to write my character's story on a website. My confidence on my stories are bad and I want give it a go. I know that not much people will find this fiction but at least I can somehow improve my writing and story telling skills. Wish me luck!

23rd June 2018, 21:34pm,  
Manager's Office, The Black Clover Casino

            "Carla, O Carla" The Queen Of Clubs hummed. "What is it, Queen Of Clubs?" Carla, her assistant replied. "I told you not to call me that, it's a bit of a mouthful, no?" "Moreover, three weeks as my assistant. It's a new record. Previous ones can only a few days or a week." She said amusingly "Are you not pressured with all the work I give? How do you stand so strong with them?"  
             "Oh-" Carla blushed "W-well you s-see, my f-father was q-quite a person, y-ya know?" "I see you've inherited it from you father?" "Perhaps so" she said as her face turns red. Queen Of Clubs stood up and walked to Carla's table. "With that ability, you could be the next Queen Of Clubs. Constantly calm, fast thinker, observant."  
"Um... Pardon? What do you mean by those words?" Carla's eyes were fixed on The Queen Of Clubs's.  
             "Im saying that I wish to let you take charge of this hundred year old casino while I'm away" "But, you must look and act exactly like The Queen Of Clubs everyone knows. You seem quite tall for someone your age, that's good. Your accent needs a bit of tweaking to match mine but overall, you're a perfect replica" said The Queen Of Clubs. "B-but, boss, of all people why me? I don't have your young pale fair skin, your smoothing black hair nor those elegant bright blue eyes you were born with... How will I ever pull it off?" Carla cried. "That is because you seem capable, Carla. Besides,modern makeup should solve your appearance problem, no?"  
             "I-i suppose you are right...." "Then we have an agreement, do we not?" "Yes, we do." The Queen of Clubs skipped back to her seat with a big smile on her face. As she laid down her mask onto the table, "I'll be keeping this dress but there are identical dresses in the wardrobe next to me so choose wisely but overall, good luck!" said The Queen Of Clubs in a exciting yet calm tone "I'll see you th-" She was cut off by Carla "May I ask a few questions before you leave?" "Bring it in" "What do I get out of this?" "It depends when I get back." "Do the other employees know about this?" "No, they don't." The Queen Of Clubs said with ease. "Oh...I guess I'm done with the questions" "Glad you could get that out of you chest." as she walked toward the dooe  
            "WAIT!" she stopped. "What is it this time?" Carla hesitated"Are you actually immortal like the rumours?" There was a long pause. "You'll never know now, will you?" She replied with a smirk. "Is that so? Well, good night Que-" Carla was stunned as The Queen Of Clubs gave her a cold stare. "Clovie... Good night Clovie" Clovie's face returned to her usual "Good night to you too, Carla"  
             As Clovie walked back into her house, she took off her wig and bright blue contact lenses and went into the shower. The water rushed out all the white powder makeup on her skin until what's left is only a brown skinned women with blonde hair and emerald eyes. "My, my" She told herself. "They all fall for it, do they not, Grandma?" Said with a mischievous smirk reflected onto her mirror


End file.
